1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method of constructing three dimensional objects useful in forming artistic works and artificial scenery. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and article for constructing three dimensional objects from a laminate of foil and cloth to which a layer of plaster or resinous-like material may be applied.
2.Background of the Invention
It is well known to form artificial landscapes as well as other decorative items utilizing plaster cloth applied to a form constructed of cardboard, Styrofoam, wadded newspaper or similar material. Wadded newspaper is the most common material used by model railroad hobbyists. The plaster cloth has typically been a gauze-like material impregnated with dried plaster which is activated by dipping it in water. The activated plaster is laid over the rough form provided by the wadded newspaper and shaped into a desired configuration to form an object such as a vase or simulated natural landscaping including train tunnels, rocks, fields and bodies of water. The procedure of wadding newspapers to form a support for a hollow object is both time consuming and difficult. It requires large quantities of newspaper print which is becoming a scarce item in many households. However, without some base there is no means for supporting the plaster impregnated gauze which, when cured, provides the strength for the finished object. Plaster impregnated gauze is also becoming less readily available because of environmental concerns in manufacturing and the availability of substitute materials such as resins and fiberglass which are widely used in unrelated applications but are more expensive. Also, dipping the plaster impregnated gauze in water for the proper amount of time to activate the plaster requires some degree of skill and is a somewhat messy procedure. Often times multiple layers of the plaster impregnated gauze are required to give the desired configuration to the final object and in the case of tunnels for miniature train layouts, to provide the necessary structural strength.
Another disadvantage of constructing objects utilizing the known methods is that once the plaster cloth is configured on the rough form made from newspaper wadding (or other material) there is minimal opportunity to modify the shape as once the plaster begins to set this is not possible. It is also a disadvantage of the prior art technique that gauze often protrudes though the plaster interfering with the ability to sand or paint the surface.
Still another disadvantage of the prior art technique is its time consuming nature. Each individual sheet of plaster impregnated gauze must first be dipped in water and then carefully placed in position with the desired configuration. This process is repeated dozens of times for even a modest size landscape replica for a model train layout.